


*Screech*

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually Makes Sense, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Isn't TOO Cringey, Watching the Show, crack kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: She opened her door and peered at her surroundings- empty. Nobody's home. 'Good!' she thought. And she let out a scream. Let the very few neighbors she had have a kick out of that. Why? Just why did these fictional characters have to be so darn frustrating.





	*Screech*

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join the cringe crew!

Kikie opened her Ipad and clicked on YouTube. It pulled up a home screen with recommended videos. She decided to skip those, being on a very important (*cough*) mission and all. The search bar popped up with previous searches and she typed in 'Miraculous Ladybug Animaestro.' Nothing. Well, except for knockoff obviously click bait videos that she hadn't bothered watching. She scoffed at a thumbnail of Chat Blanc. The editing was atrocious. Seriously, did people think they were going to get away with it? She stopped her train of thought when she began to get petty. She swiped up to get to the home screen of the device and went on Safari, opening up AO3, and swiping through the sadly limited selection of fanfics that day and picked out her favorites, which included a one-shot scene where Marinette and Adrien were being oblivious cinnamon rolls. 

Her eyebrows knitted together as she grunted, sitting up from her laying position and checking her room. She opened her door and peered at her surroundings- empty. Nobody's home. 'Good!' she thought. And she let out a scream. Let the very few neighbors she had have a kick out of that. Why? Just why did these fictional characters have to be so darn frustrating. It was a fanfiction, not even the show, yet it had happened in the show many times. Plus, Weredad had set her off, too. 'Marichat confirmed' was a lie. A big fat lie. What it was was heartbreak- for the fandom. Her urges to hit something were quelled by an idea. Why not just go and make them watch their show. She smiled at the thought of torturing her favorite- Okay...maybe she's a bit violent. Often getting caught up in her own devious thoughts. She never actually performed them...hopefully. What better does a teenage girl have to do?

"SHADDOW!" The wolf-like creature that had little white wings popped out from under the covers. She was sassy, often sarcastic like her holder. Kikie always out sarcasmed her. "We need to go into the Miraculous universe and set Adrien ad Marinette straight all while using uncommon commentary to make people actually interesting in my content and not say 'this is like every other watching the show fic'" The kwami couldn't process all of the words and gave her a face. "Come on." And she transformed. Wavy blonde hair turned white with aqua tips to match her eyes. She wore a grey suit- complete with gloves and a choker. A belt was added to hold her scepter- the weapon she fought with (even though there really is nothing to fight in this world, but the beams it can make are pretty cool.) Her wings, ears, and tail formed last. The wings tipped like her hair. Her ears and tail were real. Having the kwami of magic has its perks. It meant shape-shifting and endless possibilities. Why buy clothes when you can make them with magic? Her parents still think she just saves her birthday or Christmas money for them. Ahh. The life. She snapped her fingers.

Collège Françoise Dupont appeared before her. She was in the locker room. It seemed as though everybody was at lunch. She detransformed. Some may ask why she transformed int he first place. Her power was just stronger that way. Being bound together with one of the main sources of magic and all, it made sense that she was stronger. She walked out of the locker room and into the courtyard where Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino were sitting together per usual. Did they really have to make her content more normal? She walked over and sat down next to Marinette- mildly scaring them all. Suddenly, Nino's apple juice was in her hand and she started to sip it.

"Who are you?" Alya questioned.

"A human." She replied.

"No need to be smart with us, dude." Nino said. Adrien and Marinette looked at the girl. Was she an akuma? It's not like people teleport apple juice to their hands everyday. Unless it was an akuma who happened to have that power for no apparent reason.

"So, you're implying I'm dumb." They all just stared. Don't act like you've never seen a blonde before. Yikes, guys. 

"Why are you here?" Marinette spoke up. 

"To bring you all to a different dimension to torture (*cough*) I mean- make you watch a T.V. show based on yourselves while providing good content." She said plainly.

"Hey. Weird question. Got any applesauce?" Adrien handed over a cup from his lunch box. "Tanks."

"What kind of word was that?" Alya stared at her.

"A word." Kikie said.

**Author's Note:**

> This character is heavily based off of myself. Except she's older. And prettier. And everything I wish I was. Yep. 
> 
> The quality level is as follows: CRACK! (but i guess it's supposed to be kind of)


End file.
